


Pressed for Time

by LokiLover84



Series: BangDaeUp [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Youngguk is usually a gentle lover, when he has the time to spare. But when he doesn't, he gives his boyfriend what he needs, in the quickest, roughest way possible.





	Pressed for Time

Most of the time, Yongguk was loving towards Daehyun when they made love. It was slow, soft, and sweet, and Yongguk loved taking his time in drawing it out, because they rarely had much time alone. Yongguk loved making the younger man writhe and whimper, loved the soft cries Daehyun tried to muffle but never could completely. 

Then there were times like these. Times when time itself conspired against them, forcing them to rush before one of their bandmates returned to the dorm. Yongguk loved these times as well, the rough speed that the constraint brought. Daehyun was currently spread out before Youngguk like a feast, hands fisting the sheets above his head, legs spread obscenely wide while Youngguk ran the pads of his lubed fingers over the younger boys puckered flesh. Daehyun whined in between breathy moans, trying to push down onto his hyung’s fingers, but it was getting him nowhere. 

“Youngguk hyung, please, please…”

“Tell me what you want, Daehyunnie.”

Yongguk’s voice was even deeper than normal, and the sound of it send shivers up Daehyun’s spine. 

“I want you, hyung, want your fingers, y-your cock, please, Youngguk, hyung!”

Youngguk grinned down at his younger lover as he slowly worked a finger, then two, into Daehyun’s willing body. He thrusted them gently, in and out, before curling them, rubbing against Daehyun’s tender walls, until Daehyun screamed. Then, swift as lightning, He pulled his fingers out and thrust into the wet heat. Daehyun cried out again, the feeling of being filled so suddenly was so good it bordered on pain, but Youngguk barely gave him time to adjust before he was pulling out, then slamming home again. 

“You’re so good for me, Daehyunnie. Look at you, all wrecked for me, ah, so good baby boy, so beautiful…”

Daehyun’s cheeks flamed as his pupils dilated, the words working on some deep, primal part of him that made him race toward his own orgasm. Youngguk knew how much dirty talk affected the younger man, so he put his all into it. Grabbing Daehyun’s legs, he threw them up over his shoulders, giving him leverage to pound into the younger man. Daehyun stared up at his boyfriend, eyes nothing but pupils, mouth open on harsh gasps, chest and cheeks aflame, broken near-silent screams punctuating each of Yongguk’s powerful thrusts. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, so beautiful, so tight and wet. Are you going to come for me, Daehyunnie? Come on, sweetheart, come for your oppa…” 

That last word tipped Daehyun over the edge, and he came hard between them, ropes of white painting his slender midsection. Yongguk groaned as Daehyun clenched and fluttered around him, and he last another thrust, two, before filling his boyfriend with his own come. 

It took a few minutes for the two of them to recover their breath, and once they did, Yongguk left Daehyun laying sated on the bed to grab a washcloth and a bottle of water from the kitchen. When he returned, he took the time to clean Daehyun up, and made him take a few sips of water. Then, he carried Daehyun back to his own bed, tucking him in securely before the younger boy drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was meant to end on a funny note, with one or more of the other band members coming back and making comments, then getting sass from Yongguk. However, that's not how it ended, but I'm completely satisfied with it. :D


End file.
